1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anti-skid brake pressure control system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to present day laws and regulations, independent split brake pressure supply systems have been required and one or more brake pressure supply systems or lines have to assuredly operate when other systems fail to do so. Therefore, conventionally, anti-skid control mechanisms must be arranged for each system and this results in complexity in construction and in large-scale size.